Steering wheel assemblies for use in motor vehicles are generally well-known in the art. Traditionally, such steering wheel assemblies include a hub portion fixedly mounted to a rotatable steering column within which a steering shaft rotates. Typically, two or more spokes extend radially from the hub portion, to which a typically circular steering wheel rim is attached. Most steering wheel assemblies also include one or more controls for various motor vehicle systems, such as the horn actuation switch, which is typically actuated by depressing a central portion of the hub to close an electrical contact, which in turn energizes a horn assembly to emit an audible signal. Steering wheel assemblies may also be provided with additional controls, such as those controls used to actuate and modulate cruise control systems and controls used for interactive features of the motor vehicle, such as navigation, heating, ventilation and cooling, and hands-free mobile telephone operation. Such controls can be situated in or near the central portion of the hub or on the spokes of the steering wheel assembly.
Steering wheel assemblies are also now commonly equipped with a driver's side airbag module fitted into the hub portion. The airbag assembly is typically mounted as a preassembled module in a recess in the hub portion of the steering wheel assembly. A cover over the airbag module is typically provided to match the finish of the overall steering wheel assembly. The cover is often attached to or made integral with the preassembled airbag module.
In many applications, the horn actuation switch is located below the airbag module mounted within the recess. The horn actuation switch is thus in turn depressed and actuated by depressing the cover of the airbag module. The entire airbag module, including the airbag module cover, is therefore a movable component within the steering wheel assembly. In those cases where the airbag module is mounted as a finished preassembled module in a recess in the steering wheel assembly and the cover is attached to or made integral with the preassembled airbag module, a gap is required between the airbag module cover and the outer edge of the recess in the hub portion of the steering wheel assembly in order to facilitate actuation of the horn actuation switch. Such a gap must take into account various design considerations, such a dimensional tolerance variability and overall fit and finish.
The steering wheel assembly is a very high visible part within the interior of the motor vehicle. In those cases where the gap between the airbag module and the recess of the steering wheel assembly is visible, the gap tends to create an impression of poor craftsmanship and unacceptable standards of fit and finish. The gap also tends to produce an unpleasant tactile feedback. The gap may also allow unsightly dirt and other contaminates into the recess. Hence, solutions for improving the appearance of steering wheel assemblies within which an airbag module is mounted as a finished preassembled module would be advantageous.
The present disclosure addresses the shortcomings of the aforementioned visible gap between the driver's side airbag module and steering wheel assembly.